multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: The Wraith/Ancient Relics
This is the second episode in the Wraith series. This episode is about their first big discovery. Why Frelynsa will be absent "Captain Drahein requested in the Medical Bay, I repeat, Captain Drahein requested in the Medical Bay. Please hurry." Crysla reported. Captain Drahein came running as he had a slight suspicion of what was going on. "Ah, Captain Drahein. I asked Crysla to have you requested here, it's about Frelynsa. As you know she is our key programmer, she can hack anything known to our simple minds. As you also know she tends to play games, well, yesterday she installed Demonificator X on her Holo-Unit. Well...see for yourself..." The doctor explained as he showed me the way to Frelynsa's medical room. The hall was painted in a virgin white colour which gave a relaxing feeling. She had bandage almost over all of her face, her hands, legs and feet were tied to the bed and she seemed to be administered a lot of anesthetic agents. "If you wish to hear her..." The doctor said as he pushed a few buttons, the next moment the sound from inside the room was audible. "ERROR 37, ERROR 37!!!" Felynsa screamed the whole time. "As you can see she'll have to stay under observation for a while. She rammed her chair into her head and tried to eat herself to death with cupcakes, afterwards she wanted to scratch her own skin open." The doctor read from his paper. "I understand..." Drahein said as he went back to the bridge. Ancient relics The Wraith was slowly drifting in space with no clear destination, it's crew was doing their everyday jobs but only the Captain, his SIC and his three lieutenants were skipping duty to discuss something. "Guys, after reading this book I might have discovered the location of an ancient relic. Very valuable." Drahein said. "Captain, since when can you read?" Novynia asked. "Since I wanted to read this book," Drahein answered, "Anyways, we are pretty close to what is believed the resting place of the ancient relic known as 'the Skeleton Key'." "I've heard about that thing before, it's an ancient software program that is capable of hacking everything, from robot mice to the biggest construct!" Ultherya explained. "Indeed, and we're supposed to be close to it's location. Imagine the possiblities!" Drahein said. "Yeah, we can open and control everything, we'de be both rich and famous...but also hated and on the most wanted list, every species would want to get their hands, claws or tentacles on this thing." Tibericum mentioned, all of the others became silent as they knew it was true. "But for the time we had it, let's enjoy it to the fullest!" Drahein yelled to change everybody's opinion. The Wraith finally had a destination and the ship left in FTL for the planet Aerszonic. After a couple of days they had reached their destination, as the ship left FTL they were near a tropical planet with 3 moons and a small asteroid belt. It was a close call as they were too close to the asteroid belt and had to perform evasive manouvres. "Sir, who are you going to take with you? All of us or just a lucky few?" Arghenon asked. "All of you guys are coming with me, you're not going to miss all the fun down there." Drahein replied. Nobody seemed to be worrying about who would watch over the ship. It wasn't long before their dropship was loaded and they left the ship. After several minutes they entered Aerszonic's atmosphere and began their descent to the surface. "Aah, Sir? We've got a little situation here..." The pilot said, Drahein went to the cockpit immediatly. When he opened the door he saw 2 things that worried him, the first one being the massive storm we were headed and had to cross and the second being the armada of fighters that flew over the storm. Getting away was impossible as the armada had spotted them already and was headed towards them. "Unknown dropship, identify yourselves!" They said through the comm channels. "You first!" Drahein replied. "Identify yourselves! We will not ask again!" The answer sounded. "We are an exploratory team of the GDN Wraith. All hostilities will be seen as an act of war!" Drahein bluffed in an attempt to fool them not even being aware of their origin. "Drahoni eh? Guys, this is our lucky day!" They said before cutting off their comm channels. "Sir, I'm detecting plasma build-up! They're charging weapons!" the pilot reported. "Evasive manouvers, give them everything we've got and get us inside that storm! They'll get themselves killed doing so!" Drahein ordered. The dropship launched several rockets and began emptying it's guns on the enemy armada, one by one the fighters turned into heaps of burning metal and crashed towards the surface of Aerszonic. When their dropship flew into the storm their sensors picked up they were still being chased and had to come up with a new plan before they would be shot down. "No plan, I'm out of new ones." Drahein said. "You mean you're gonna let us die in this flying rustbucket!?" Novynia asked. "Now is my time to shine and laugh at you organics. I will simply return to the server. Projecting happy face now: :D" Grand Solace said while projecting a hologram. The pilot had to fly above the storm again, as expected the enemy was still in pursuit. "Sir, I don't think I can keep this up much longer with Aramvezon!" Arghenon who controlled one of the cannons in the back yelled. Not much later the entire dropship rumbled and they began to lose speed. "We've been hit, engine 1 down! We're starting to lose speed and manouverability! We're done for..." The pilot said. The enemy fighters began to get dangerously closer and more and more plamsa rounds began to heat up the dropship's hull. "This is going to end ugly!" Drahein yelled. A fighter that passed us was shot down and began crashing, Arghenon reported that the fighters behind them were being shot down one by one by a ship breaking through the atmosphere. "Hey there Captain, this is the GDN Wraith. I see we arrived just in time," An operator said through the comm channels as the Wraith flew overhead and unloaded 4 dropships, "I see your dropship is damaged, I assigned some teams to the ground to help you set up a camp and repair your damaged vehicle. Also, I gave you guys a little present I found in the vehicle compound." A Daedalus flew past us carrying it's secret content. "Now to find a good landing spot...ah heck, just shoot some bushes apart and we'll have one!" Drahein yelled pointing at a perfect location. The dropships fired some missiles to clear the ground, fires were dealt with by the rain. Animals, and in some instances even plants, ran/crawled away for our dropships and soon afterwards we had landed. "Alright, set up some tents over there! Place the vehicles there and somebody get me some alcohol! I need it..." Drahein bossed around directing the operation. His orders were quickly followed and in a matter of time the camp was set up. Troops were assigned their positions and sleeping quarters and a defence grid against the native predators was working perfectly. Lights from the dropships lit up the entire terrain, Drahein was still curious about his 'present' and went to check out the Daedalus. "Holy Orthox! Is that an Mantis?" He yelled out of excitement, in a state of hapiness he entered the Mech and left the Daedalus and began heading towards the rainforests. "Isn't that the Antis we found in the vehicle compound?" A pirate asked. "Yup...wait, who's controlling it!?" Another pirate replied. "Drahein, get back your senses!" Arghenon yelled through his comm channels as he witnesses Drahein going rampage with the Mantis. Tree after tree fell before the mighty legs of the Mech and the few trees that couldn't be kicked down were shot to small splinters that could be used a toothpicks. His sensors picked something big up on the radar, organic, the Antis automaticly fired several missiles towards the target which was blown to small pieces of burning flesh. After a stroll of 27 minutes Drahein came back to his senses and saw something on the radar, ruins of some sort. "Sir, is it safe to get closer? Aka, you've come to your senses?" Arghenon asked. "Y-yeah, I'm picking something up, ruins. Anyone willing to follow me?" Drahein said. "I'll go with you Sir, but please return the Mantis and come with us on foot." Arghenon asked. Drahein left the Mech and followed Arghenon towards the ruins, some of the pirates who followed Arghenon tagged along. When they had crossed 47m, which took them 2 hours and a half, they reached their destination and saw a giant complex with many waterways, vines covered most of the ruins and trees grew on top of the towers and buildings. From the air you would easily mistake it for a hill. There were no signs of decay on the buildings, they were ancient for sure but the building material and achitecture preserved most of it against the tooth of time. "I think we've found the place Sir." Arghenon laughed. "So do I. Rally the men, leave 5 of them at the camp and request more materials, we're gonna clean this place up before checking it out." Drahein said. Several days later about 39% of the entire complex was rid of greenery and a camp was set up inside a tower. The most notable detail on the complex was the lack of technology, no lights, no controls and no wires. But they do have a landing pad and an armoury, which no longer contains any weapons. The inner complex was marked by a ravine going all the way down to the bottom of the bottom and was connected to the outer complex through several bridges. Novynia looked over the side of the ravine and almost fell in if not for the quick response of Drahein. "How deep would this be?" Novynia wanted to know. Armavezon passed her carrying a big rock on his back and threw it down the ravine, while it fell it hit an unstable bridge and caused the entire thing to collapse. "Deep enough for you?" He said as he kicked off the dust on his back. "Ya know, I heard she likes i-..." Erdhian tried to say before he got kicked in the face by Novynia. "Please keep private things apart..." Novynia said as she crossed the bridge. The others followed to set up a camp in the inner complex to start cutting trees down from there. 2 weeks later all of the trees and most of the vines were taken care off in the inner and outer complexes, many thanks to the Mantis. "Sir, we're ready to begin the excavation of the ruins!" A pirate reported to Drahein. Drahein divided everyone into groups of 3, each camp had 5 guards in case something went wrong. Drahein went with Novynia and Erdhian, Arghenon went with Armavezon and Stur-Ivan'xso, Tibericus went with Onovrena and Mensir and Ultherya went with Ilivanya and Grand Solace. The entire complex seemed to be made of countless hallways with an occasional room that served as a tomb, strangely enough all graves were empty. "Sir, we've found shell casings. Lot of blood sprain all over the place, pieces of flesh here and there. All of it relatively fresh...maybe a month...yugh, yeah, a month, man that rieks..." Arghenon reported through the comm channels. "Same thing here Sir, also found some dogtags. Sgt Yerghen, GDM forces." Ultherya mentioned. "Seems like dead bodies aren't disturbing anymore these days, found an audio log of some dead guy. His hand was still attached to it." Tibericum said as he linked the audio log to the comm channels. "Day 001 - We've finally found the place. The Lt says we'll only be here for a week, maybe two, those damn Darkside Rebels are nearby and they could find us anytime soon. Good thing our battleship is in orbit covering our sorry butts. Day 006 - Damned, we could've left this stupid overmossed rock if Pvt Thexs hadn't disappeared! Day 007 - Something strange is going on, equipment suddenly tends to disappear and Pvt Persz just walked towards the ravine and let himself fall of the edge. If I have to stay here one more week I'm going to go nuts! Day 009 - The Lt finally decided to get the hell out of here after we found Pvt Thexs's corpse, butchered! His limbs were torn apart and his limbs and chest were hacked into pieces! The best part has yet to come, our ship came under attack and had to retreat! The rebels swarmed it but fell for it that he was just on patrol... Day 011 - ...The Lt was killed this night, we finally saw them...Their eyes as red as the magma of Pluxeran and as blue as the plasma of our mass energy projectors... I heard them all scream, those that were caught, taken with them... Tonight they'll come for me... Day 012 - Midnight just passed, it's around the same time as yesterday, they'll come soon... Heads up, get some flares! They're here! Oh godess! Nooooooooooo-...! That seems to be all of it Sir." "Sir, I don't like this place anymore..." Arghenon said through the comm channels. ---- Everyone had returned to the inner complex camp by the fall of the night to discuss the next move. "Alright, alright, I know you're all afraid of these killers that killed a squad of Drahoni marines. But the question about them is with how many were they? We are with? Exactly, 45 men inlcuding myself. Actually were with 60 but with the 3 camps having 5 guards were down to 45 men. Any objections?" Drahein explained. Novynia came running towards Drahein and whispered something in his ear. "Sir, it appears we've lost contact with the first base. Should I inform Arghenon to prepare our departure?" "Not yet, I'll got with the Mantis tommorow and check out what's going on, it could be technical difficulties." Drahein whispered his reply. The next day he ordered his men to be split up almost equally while I went to investigate the cause of the loss of contact using the Mantis. The storm still hand't stopped and made the terrain even worse to walk in, the dirt became a deep sinking hole of mud but the Matnis still managed to get through by pushing over trees and walk over them. The moment I reached the camp I was astonished to see what scenery I was gazing at. The 5 men I had left here were all dead, empaled on spikes, decapitated and heavily mutilated. The tents were torn apart, crates were crushed but the most disturbing of all was the still active defence grid. I left the Mantis after I scanned the area throughly for hostiles and linked my suit with the main console as the screen was broken, something was thrown against it. Everything but one audio file was corrupted. "{Audio log starts} Rain, rain and rain. When is this goddamned rain gonna stop? Just waiting in the tents is no good, this storm seems to be endless. It's because the pay could be big I'm staying and following the Captain's orders. The last thing we heard of them was several hours a-...Guys, tell me you heard that roar as well? What roar? You mean you didn't hear it? It was pretty close! If it nears the camp the defence grid will take care of it. I'm still not so sure about the defence grid, the storm could interfere with the software an- dammit! Aargh-...! Shoot it, shoot it! What the hell is that thing!? Over there, another one! We're surrounded! Shoot! Ayie-...! Kelen! Damn you all! {Audio logs stops}" Drahein cursed in his thougths, this could become bad in no time, he immediatly returned back to camp to ensure his crew's safety. The Mantis walked over the fallen trees again and had no trouble to reach the camp, but when Drahein reached the camp he saw it had been attacked. "Arghenon, report immediatly!" Drahien yelled through the comm channels. "It happened an hour ago, came out of nowhere. We've lost some men but we were able to drive them back as we saw them coming. Good thing we had rid ourselves of all these trees or we'd all be dead. I've made preparations to destroy the bridges and fortify the inner complex. We'll make more chance in there." Arghenon reported. His plan sounded good and I agreed with it, and thus with my approval everything was set in motion. What remained of the camp was broken up and carried to the inner complex, I began to shoot down the bridges with the Mantis but left one bridge intact in case we'd need it. The sun rose from behind the horizon again, we'd be safe for several hours unless they suddenly decided to attack during the day. Drahein ordered his men to use this time to the fullest and place defences everywhere, Grand Solace was ordered to upgrade the defence grid software as it failed to work in the jungle camp. By the end of the day much work had been done and everyone prepared for hell... "They'll be here soon." Arghenon mumbled. Everyone was anxious for the enemy to come, will I survive, who will die, these questions lingered through everyones head. A roar in the distance caught everyone's attention, the fight for survival would soon start. Stur-Ivan'xsol was operating the Mantis and would warn us as soon as the enemy would come into range of his sensors. "They're coming in fast!" He yelled through the comm channels as he shot some flares into the sky to brighten the surroundings, everyone saw them. Their numbers weren't what we expected, they were with at least hundred coming towards us. "Open fire!" Drahein yelled as he fired his gun. Everyone began firing at their enemies and took them down one by one. A shriek from inside the complex made the battle stop, our enemy ran away in fear and our guns began to jam. Nobody could use their comm channels anymore, all electronical devices were disrupted icluding the Mantis. "Did that come from inside the complex?" Novynia asked. After an hour everything began functioning again, Drahein ordered some of his men to stay here and others to follow him inside the deeper parts of the complex. Stur-Ivan'xsol and the Mantis, Mensir, Ilivanya, Erdhian, Onovrena and Armavezon stayed in the camp with the other pirates. Drahein, Arghenon, Novynia, Tibericum, Ultherya and Grand Solace went down to investigate the shriek. As they began their descent they stumbled upon more and more blood stains and rotting corpses. When they reached the level they had to use lights to brighten the place up a little they came upon hundreds of piled skeletons or remains of all sorts of species. "How many people you think died here?" Novynia asked. "I better don't want to think about it." Arghenon said. "I do not detect anything organic or synthetic ahead." Grand Solace reported. After each corner they found a pile of skeletons, every level they went lower the size of the piles increased. "I don't think these skeletons are from a race I know, several levels ago I could still recognise a few of them but I've never seen these before." Ultherya said. "Take heed, I sense danger ahead." Tibericum said. A soft clicking sound echoed through the hall, Grand Solace said he picked something up, synthetic. They all went in one of the tombs to hide, a faint green light was seen outside the room as the clicking sound became louder and louder. It stopped right before the door, everybody knew it stood there as the light came from underneath the door a little bit. After a while it continued to click and left. Everybody sighed of relief but kept quiet as it was still too close. "Sir, these things are back but stay behind the bridge!" Armavezon yelled through the comm channels against Arghenon. The clicking sound stopped again, the thing outside the room began scratching the ground as if turning and the clicking sound resumed. "Everybody run, it's onto us!" Drahein yelled as he kicked open the door, when he saw what was creating the light he got spooked. A 5m tall humanoid robot had turned his head towards him. "Organic!" It boomed, the green light was replaced with a red light and a priming sound originated from him. "Sir, watch out!" Arghenon yelled as he pulled Drahein away. The robot fired a red beam out of it's eye. "More organics!" It said as it spotted the rest of the crew, they ran away as it began firing at them again. "Armavezon I hate you! What do you not understand about radio silence unless we break it!?" Arghenon yelled through his comm channels. Without any plan, and the only way out being blocked by a big robot, they ran down the inner complex building and soon stood before a big round door. "We're trapped!" Ultherya yelled as she saw no other way to escape. The robot came closer but did not fire it's weapon yet. "I've had enough of you, here comes my fist!" Arghenon yelled as he ran towards the robot, it didn't move but simply let Arghenon run at him. When he tried punching it a shield activated causing Arghenon to fly away towards the door. "Yep, he's strong..." He said before becoming unconscious. The robot came closer and began priming it's weapon. "Wait, where's Tibericum?" Novynia noticed. "Coward, he was able to run away and has left us here to die." Grand Solace said. "I'd never leave you guys alone..." A voice said. Sparks came out of the robot's neck as Tibericum began cutting cables and shoot hardware. "But...how? Arghenon tried punching it and became KO and you are able to shoot it!" Drahein yelled in a confused state. "Either it has something to do with an awareness module or the shield only blocks fast moving objects as I moved pretty slowly towards him." Tibericum replied. "I think I might have found a way to open this door." Grand Solace said, the others looked at him as he seemed to be touching an invisible holographic lock. Not much later the door opened revealing a big round room with some sort of pod in the middle, lights turned on everywhere and brightened the complex. They went towards the pod, which was covered in dust, wiped it clean and saw an unknown species inside. It opened it's eyes and began to move it's lips, the pod began to transmit the words she seemed to be speaking. "Why are you here?" It said. "The Skeleton Key, why else would we be here?" Drahein said. "Do you really want the key?" It asked. "Does it seem we're not interested in the thing?" Novynia replied. "You did not understand my question. Do you want to release this technology on the galaxy? Do you want everyone to kill each other for this prgoram?" It asked again. "Assuming everybody pretty much already kills each other, yeah." Drahein answered. "Then so be it. But I have one request for you. Listen to my plea and my story." It said. "Oh boy..." Grand Solace quietly said. "My name is Maola, I was one of the last of my kin, the Quaghnam. We were in war with a synthectic race known as the Yorkhnuum, they wanted the same technology you are searching for. We hid it here and made many fake bases, this was a simple monastery. In the final days of the existance of our empire, scientists devolved our species to ensure our survival, we would return once and open the vault. And rise powerfull enough to claim back what was ours. But today you stand before me, which means my species has not evolved to the needed technological class yet. Or they did not survive. Here is the software," Maola said as she linked her pod with Grand Solace and gave the program to him, "Now for my plea...kill me...I do not want to live in a galaxy that is alien for me, I would not fit in the picture anymore...". Grand Solace tried the program on the pod and gained full control over it. "Captain, the decision is yours." Grand Solace said. "Do as she asks, if this is her final wish so be it." Drahein ordered. "Thank you..." were Maola's last words before a toxic gas filled the pod and turned her into an organical paste. "...Does anyone know something about these Yorkhnuum?" Drahein asked. Nobody had ever heard of the name, Drahein sighed and ordered his men to get back to the camp. When they arrived at the camp all of the man were looking worried at the creatures on the other side of the bridge. When they saw Drahein and his men return they ran away as if something scraed them, or relieved them. "We have what we came for, we can go home and leave this we-...the storm, it's gone!" Drahein said. "Does everybody have the same idea as I have?" Novynia asked. "Holiday!" They all yelled in choir. Drahein ordered the Wraith to descend and unload the needed materials for a good holiday. When the doctor and the medical staff landed they had someone with them, Frelynsa, she finally recovered from hin insanity. "I'm finally ok again...37..." Frelynsa said upon seeing her fellow crewmembers. They had set up cabins at the nearest beaches and made sure they had everything they needed. Alcohol, sun oil, guns and instruments for making music. But what nobody had noticed the last few days was the silence in the jungle and the red eerie eye watching them from a afar on a mountain. "Transmitting data! Warning the Great Mind! Our time has arrived! Certain destruction is imminent!" it said. Category:Fiction Category:The Wraith Category:Tikhio Category:Andavron Category:Thregdh Category:Drahoni Category:Astin Category:Yhang